fliplinestudiosfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Papa's Sushiria Deluxe
'''Papa's Sushiria Deluxe '''is a game by Fanofkinopio where you cook, top and slice the best sushi in Sugar! The chefs are Klein and Li. What has been done * Customer pages done * Standard ingredients done * Holiday ingredients done * Stickers done * WHOLE PAGE DONE! Customers * Actor (Tutorial) * Bianca (After Tutorial) * Celica (Random) * Dai (Random) * Edwardo (Random) * Fowlwing (Random) * Greg (Random) * Hannah (Day 2) * Ikebana (Rank 2) * JK55556 (Rank 3) * Kaitekai (Rank 4) * Lacy (Rank 5) * Mary (Rank 6) * Nathan (Rank 7) * Owen (Rank 8) * Peach (Rank 9) * Quinn (Rank 10) * Rafael (Rank 11) * Samantha (Rank 12) * Tess (Rank 13) * Ursula (Rank 14) * Vincent (Rank 15) * Wally (Rank 16) * Xander (Rank 17) * Yasmin (Rank 18) * Zack (Rank 19) * Axe (Rank 20) * BBQ Fan (Rank 21) * Chris (Rank 22) * Dane (Rank 23) * Ellie (Rank 24) * France (Rank 25) * Gabby (Rank 26) * Holly (Rank 27) * Ichigo (Rank 28) * Jerry (Rank 29) * Kassie (Rank 30) * Lachesis (Rank 31) * Mackenzie (Rank 32) * Noah (Rank 33) * Onill (Rank 34) * Patrick (Rank 35) * Queeny (Rank 36) * Robin (Rank 37) * Shelly (Rank 38) * Talita (Rank 39) * Unice (Rank 40) * Violet (Rank 41) * Wester (Rank 42) * Xavier (Rank 43) * Yandel (Rank 44) * Zoei (Rank 45) * Aaron (Rank 46) * Bella (Rank 47) * Caitlyn (Rank 48) * Dennis (Rank 49) * Estelia (Rank 50) * Flora (Rank 51) * Gabriella (Rank 52) * Harley (Rank 53) * Ida (Rank 54) * Jason (Rank 55) * Kayla (Rank 56) * Laci (Rank 57) * Mae (Rank 58) * Nelli (Rank 59) * Olivia (Rank 60) * Papa Lewis (Rank 61) Time Customers * Andy (Time) * Ben (Time) * CelineJulia (Fanofkinopio)(Time) * Daisy (Time) * Eugene (Time) * Flora (Time) * George (Time) * Hailey (Time) * Ida (Time) * Jack (Time) * Kent (Time) * Larry (Time) * Matty (Time) Closers * Kumi (Monday) * Mex (Tuesday) * Purp (Wednesday) * Julia (Thursday) * Violet (Friday) * Henrietta (Saturday) * Ginger (Sunday) Ingredients Sushi Wraps * Nori (Start) * Ao Soy Paper (Start) * Momoiro Soy Paper (Unlocked at Rank 4 with Kaitekai) * Orenji Soy Paper (Unlocked at Rank 35 with Patrick) Sushi Rices * White Rice (Start) * Brown Rice (Start) * Shiso Rice (Start) * Black Rice (Unlocked at Rank 10 with Quinn) * Koshihikari Rice (Unlocked at Rank 60 with Olivia) Sushi Vinegar * Sushi Vinegar (Start) Sushi Fillings * Avocado (Start) * Salmon (Start) * Carrot Sticks (Start) * Cucumber Slices (Start) * Tofu (Start) * Unagi (Start) * Tamago (Start) * Cream Cheese (Start) * Crab Stick (Start) * Snow Peas (Start) * Tuna (Start) * Lobster (Unlocked on Day 2 with Hannah) * Trout (Unlocked at Rank 5 with Lacy) * Saba (Unlocked at Rank 6 with Mary) * Eggplant (Unlocked at Rank 9 with Peach) * Umeboshi (Unlocked at Rank 13 with Tess) * Jalapeños (Unlocked at Rank 15 with Vincent) * Shrimp Tempura (Unlocked at Rank 17 with Xander) * Shiitake Mushrooms (Unlocked at Rank 20 with Axe) * Yellowtail (Unlocked at Rank 23 with Dane) * Asparagus (Unlocked at Rank 27 with Holly) * Fugu (Unlocked at Rank 32 with Mackenzie) * Halibut (Unlocked at Rank 36 with Queeny) * Swordfish (Unlocked at Rank 40 with Unice) * Snapper (Unlocked at Rank 47 with Bella) * Calamari (Unlocked at Rank 51 with Flora) Sushi Toppings * Avocado (Start) * Prawn (Start) * Saba (Start) * Salmon (Start) * Tuna (Start) * Mango Slices (Unlocked at Rank 2 with Ikebana) * Sayori (Unlocked at Rank 50 with Estelia) Shakers * Tobiko (Start) * Wakame (Start) * Sesame Seeds (Start) * Tempura Crunch (Unlocked at Rank 24 with Ellie) * Furikake (Unlocked at Rank 59 with Nelli) Sauces * Duck Sauce (Start) * Tso Sauce (Start) * Ginger Miso Sauce (Start) * Soy Sauce (Start) * Teriyaki Sauce (Start) * Wasabi Sauce (Start) * Mayonnaise (Unlocked at Rank 14 with Ursula) * Yuzu Kosho (Unlocked at Rank 22 with Chris) * Ponzu (Unlocked at Rank 30 with Kassie) * Tonkatsu (Unlocked at Rank 39 with Talita) * Hibachi Sauce (Unlocked at Rank 49 with Dennis) * Rayu (Unlocked at Rank 55 with Jason) * Sriracha Sauce (Unlocked at Rank 58 with Mae) Sushi Slices * No slices * 2 slices * 4 slices * 6 slices * 8 slices * 9 slices Stations * Order Station * Cook Station * Build Station * Cut Station Holidays * New Year: (Unlocked with Mary at Rank 6) (Favoured by Mary, Nathan, Owen, Peach, Quinn, Ikebana and Actor) * Valentine's Day: (Unlocked with Rafael at Rank 11) (Favoured by Rafael, Samantha, Tess, Ursula, Vincent, Celica and Fowlwing) * St. Paddy's Day: (Unlocked with Wally at Rank 16) (Favoured by Wally, Xander, Yasmin, Zack, Axe, Kaitekai and Dai) * Easter: Unlocked with BBQ Fan at Rank 21) (Favoured by BBQ Fan, Chris, Dane, Ellie, France, Matty and Greg) * Cinco De Mayo: (Unlocked with Gabby at Rank 26) (Favoured by Gabby, Holly, Ichigo, Jerry, Kassie, Edwardo and JK) * Summer Luau: (Unlocked with Lachesis at Rank 31) (Favoured by Lachesis, Mackenzie, Noah, Onill, Patrick and Lacy) * Starlight Jubilee: (Unlocked with Queeny at Rank 36) (Favoured by Queeny, Robin, Shelly, Talita, Larry and Unice) * Lucky Fest: (Unlocked with Violet at Rank 41) (Favoured by Wester, Xavier, Yandel, Zoei, Celine and Jack) * September Fest: (Unlocked with Aaron at Rank 46) (Favoured by Aaron, Bella, Caitlyn, Dennis, Estelia, Ben and Kent) * Halloween: (Unlocked with Flora at Rank 51) (Favoured by Flora, Gabriella, Harley, Ida, Jason, George and Eugene) * Thanksgiving: (Unlocked with Kayla at Rank 56) (Favoured by Kayla, Laci, Mae, Nelli and Olivia) * Christmas: (Unlocked with Papa Lewis at Rank 61) (Favoured by Papa Lewis, Andy, Bianca, Hailey and Daisy) Holiday Ingredients New Year * Rainbow Soy Paper (Unlocked with Mary at Rank 6) * Countdown Chinmi (Unlocked on Day 2 of New Year) * Flavor X Drizzle (Unlocked with Nathan at Rank 7) * Rainbow Yokan (Unlocked with Owen at Rank 8) * Rainbow Ikura (Unlocked on Day 4 of New Year) Valentine's Day * Akai Soy Paper (Unlocked with Rafael at Rank 11) * Sliced Strawberries (Unlocked on Day 2 of Valentine's Day) * Love Sauce (Unlocked with Samantha at Rank 12) * Hokkigai (Unlocked with Tess at Rank 13) * Heart Sprinkles (Unlocked on Day 4 of Valentine's Day) St. Paddy's Day * Midori Soy Paper (Unlocked with Wally at Rank 16) * Kiwi Slices (Unlocked on Day 2 of St Paddy's Day) * Tangy Mint Sauce (Unlocked with Yasmin at Rank 18) * Daikon (Unlocked with Zack at Rank 19) * Lucky Dust (Unlocked on Day 4 of St Paddy's Day) Easter * Mizuiro Soy Paper (Unlocked with BBQ Fan at Rank 21) * Kampyo (Unlocked on Day 2 of Easter) * Hollandise Sauce (Unlocked with Chris at Rank 22) * Pickled Eggs (Unlocked with France at Rank 25) * Blessings Dust (Unlocked on Day 4 of Easter) Cinco de Mayo * Tortilla (Unlocked with Gabby at Rank 26) * Chorizo (Unlocked on Day 2 of Cinco De Mayo) * Cheese Sauce (Unlocked with Ichigo at Rank 28) * Cheddar Cheese (Unlocked with Jerry at Rank 29) * Mentaiko (Unlocked on Day 4 of Cinco De Mayo) Summer Luau * Kiroii Soy Paper (Unlocked with Lachesis at Rank 31) * Pineapple (Unlocked on Day 2 of Summer Luau) * Honey Soy Sauce (Unlocked with Noah at Rank 33) * Glazed Ham (Unlocked with Onill at Rank 34) * Lemon Herb (Unlocked on Day 4 of Summer Luau) Starlight Jubilee * Starry Soy Paper (Unlocked with Queeny at Rank 36) * Beef Brisket (Unlocked on Day 2 of Starlight Jubilee) * Lone Star Pit Sauce (Unlocked with Robin at Rank 37) * Onions (Unlocked with Shelly at Rank 38) * Trio Roe (Unlocked on Day 4 of Starlight Jubilee) Lucky Fest * Golden Soy Paper (Unlocked with Violet at Rank 41) * Datemaki (Unlocked on Day 2 of Lucky Fest) * Lucky Sauce (Unlocked with Wester at Rank 42) * Uni (Unlocked with Xavier at Rank 43) * Kombu (Unlocked with Zoei at Rank 45) September Fest * Spring Soy Paper (Unlocked with Aaron at Rank 46) * Bacon Wrapped Sausage (Unlocked on Day 2 of September Fest) * September's Sauce (Unlocked with Bella at Rank 47) * Kani (Unlocked with Dennis at Rank 49) * S's (Unlocked on Day 4 of September Fest) Halloween * Kuroi Soy Paper (Unlocked with Flora at Rank 51) * Spooky Shrimp (Unlocked on Day 2 of Halloween) * Pumpkin Sauce (Unlocked with Gabriella at Rank 52) * Torigai (Unlocked with Harley at Rank 53) * Caviar (Unlocked with Ida at Rank 54) Thanksgiving * Chairo Soy Paper (Unlocked with Laci at Rank 56) * Turkey (Unlocked on Day 2 of Thanksgiving) * Gravy Sauce (Unlocked with Nelli at Rank 59) * Sweet Potato (Unlocked with Olivia at Rank 60) * Roasted Pumpkin Seeds (Unlocked on Day 4 of Thanksgiving) Christmas * Ho Ho Ho Soy Paper (Unlocked with Papa Lewis at Rank 61) * Akagai (Unlocked on Day 2 of Christmas) * Peppermint Soy Sauce (Unlocked on Day 3 of Christmas) * Awabi (Unlocked on Day 4 of Christmas) * Masago (Unlocked on Day 5 of Christmas) Minigames * Strike Out! * Wasabi Shot * Hallway Hunt * Mex's Mess * Daily Recall * Papa's Raceway * Ginger's Burger Slots Stickers Category:Games Category:Games by Fanofkinopio Category:Papa's Sushiria Deluxe Category:Sugar